Gonna Be Here
by chibi-chinita
Summary: -for Foxpilot and PitFTW's AU Romance contest- Fires are fought, speed limits are broken, emergency care is given, car accidents are narrowly avoided. Just another day in the life of a typical EMT.


**Chi has returned to the SSBB community! All hail and rejoice... or run screaming in terror.**

**...I'm guessing you're going with the second option.**

**So anyway, this is for Foxpilot and PitFTW's Valentine's Day AU contest! And of course, it's Samus/Pit. C:**

* * *

Gonna Be Here

_prologue_

Somewhere on the east coast of Smash Country, there's a hospital known as Dairanto First Care. Specializing in emergency care, but proficient in many other areas as well, this hospital contains some of the best doctors in all of the country. The hero and heroine of our story, two ordinary doctors, work there. One is a surgeon; the other, an emergency medical technician.

Each of them has nursed a secret crush on the other for a long time (for the EMT, he's had a crush on her since he met her; the surgeon's crush began somewhere a couple of years ago.) They've been an unstoppable team for years; they met in medical school and have been inseparable ever since. The surgeon, however, is horrible with emotional affairs and doesn't want to confess; as for the EMT, he's too afraid of being killed, or at least painfully maimed, to confess to her.

This is the story of those particular medical personnel and one certain Valentine's Day...

_i._

_02:30 AM, February 14th, Dairanto First Care, Doctors' Lounge_

In the doctors' lounge, Pit Tenshi, emergency medical technician, finishes up his breakfast. Tossing his sandwich's wrapper into the trashcan, he sucks the dregs out of his cup of coffee and walks over to the counter to grab a banana from the ever-present basket of fruits that sits there. It's been a pretty good shift for him so far— he's been on duty for about two and a half hours, there haven't been any major emergencies yet, and he's almost through the latest episode of _Scrubs._ He figures that if no one causes any emergencies for the next three and a half hours, he can spend a nice morning chilling in the doctors' lounge. Then he can go home for a while, and then maybe he can meet up with Samus for lunch. It's Valentine's Day, after all, and the flowers and chocolate he's bought for her are waiting on the counter. He wonders what she'll say when she sees them. _Hopefully I won't get killed,_ he thinks, stifling a yawn. Flopping onto the couch, the EMT puts his radio on the sidetable, picks up the remote, and starts to flip through the channels on the TV.

Another EMT, Link, walks in unnoticed by Pit. He notes the candy and flowers on the counter, reads the tag, and pumps his fist silently, thinking _Yes! If this goes over well, Marth's going to owe me until the end of the month for sure!_

_ii._

_02:35 AM, Sky Towers, Balcony of Apartment 10E  
_

A silver-haired man steps outside and lights up a cigarette. "Two-thirty in the morning, and I'm already smoking my first cigarette of the day... Aahh, I really should stop doing this," he mumbles, putting the lighter back into his pocket. Taking a drag off the cigarette, he exhales a small cloud of smoke. "If Meryl were here today, she wouldn't stop nagging at me about these damn things." Dropping the cigarette on the floor of the balcony, he yawns, stretches, and walks back into his apartment. An ember flies from the cigarette and lands on one of the plants on the balcony. Unnoticed by the old man, a small flame begins to blaze. The flame begins to spread, catching onto the rest of the plants, then starts to burn away at the sliding door...

_iii._

_02:42 AM, Sky Towers, Foyer_

"Do you smell smoke?" the night guard turns and looks at his partner. "Or is it just someone outside smoking again?"

The other guard shrugs. "I don't know, I'm guessing that it's just someone outside— " He is interrupted by the screech of his radio.

"Something's on fire! There's a hell of a lot of smoke up here!" one of the guards from the tenth floor yells. "Call 911! Do something!" He dissolves into a coughing fit, and the guards in the foyer look at each other. The first guard sums up all the thoughts and emotions of the moment in a single word.

"Shit."

_iv._

_02:52 AM, Dairanto First Care, Doctors' Lounge_

Pit's radio comes to life with a squawk and a screech, startling the young EMT. He flails around for a moment, falls off the couch, reaches up from the floor and grabs the radio from the table. "Pit Tenshi here," he answers, from his awkward position on the floor.

"Tenshi! This is Supervisor Torres— get out to Sky Towers, stat! There's a fire and several people are injured!" the voice of his supervisor barks at him.

Jumping from the floor, Pit snatches up his EMT's jacket. "Sky Towers?" he asks, dropping the radio and sticking his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Yes, Sky Towers! Some old man was smoking, he didn't put out his cigarette, and now the place is on fire!" the supervisor's voice pipes up from the floor.

_That's... that's where Samus lives!_ Pit realizes, his face turning white. "Understood, ma'am. I'm on my way!" he says. Grabbing his radio, Link's arm, and the keys to Ambulance 2-6, he rushes out the door. The two of them jump into the ambulance, Pit grabbing the driver's seat and Link slipping into the shotgun seat. Pit stomps on the accelerator pedal, Link inputs Sky Towers' address into the GPS, the siren begins its wailing, and they're on their way.

_v._

_02:55 AM, Sky Towers, Apartment 10F_

Samus Aran, surgeon at Dairanto First Care, wakes up to the smell of smoke in her bedroom. _What's going on? Did I forget to turn off the stove again last night?_ Groggily, the blonde-haired woman kicks her blankets off and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She sleepily slips her feet into a pair of slippers and opens the door of her bedroom, only to be confronted by a roaring wall of flames.

She doesn't even have time to scream before the flames sweep over her, consuming her.

Her last thought before the pain overcomes her is _Damn. I'm probably going to die here. And I didn't even get to say goodbye to him... some morning this is._

_vi._

_03:00 AM, Sky Towers, Main Entrance_

"We're with Dairanto! Bring the patients over here!" Link yells, waving his arms at the firemen. The firemen comply, bringing over a seemingly endless stream of patients. Swearing, Link and Pit set to their work. They work in silence, but the silence is punctured frequently by the screams and coughs of the patients, the yells of the firemen, and the sounds of the building collapsing. Oxygen masks are applied, tourniquets and bandages are put on, broken bones are splinted, and CPR is given.

"Someone's flatlining! Get me the defibrillator!" Pit shouts at a few EMTs who have just shown up. One rushes over, cradling the defibrillator in her arms like a baby; he snatches it and applies the paddles to an elderly man's chest.

"Hey, this guy smells like cigarettes, d'you think he's the one that started this whole mess?" the EMT comments, taking the defibrillator back and passing it over to Link, who's dealing with another person in cardiac arrest.

"Don't know, don't care," Pit grunts, moving on to the next patient. He grabs his forceps and begins to extract pieces of glass from the patient's arm. When the other EMT moves away, though, he looks away from the patient he's working on for a moment and glares at the old man. _If you're responsible for her dying, old man, I'll never forgive you._

_vii._

_03:02 AM, Sky Towers, 10th Floor  
_

Three firemen barge down the hallway of the tenth floor. "This is the last floor!" the leader of the trio yells. "Everyone else has been evacuated, all we have to do is finish up with this floor!"

"We've gotta get this done fast," one of the firemen remarks. "This building's gonna collapse any minute now."

"There's one in here!" another fireman yells. He runs out of apartment 10F, carrying a blonde woman. She's covered in burns and barely breathing.

"She's in really bad condition— what are you standing around here for, Ike, get her out of here!" the head fireman yells. The purple-haired fireman nods, slings the woman over his shoulder, and runs down the stairs.

It's a race against time now, to save the life of this patient.

He pauses on the stairs for a moment to catch his breath, then hears an ominous crack. He looks up and sees the ceiling beginning to collapse above him.

_viii._

_03:09 AM, outside Sky Towers_

"Sam," Pit whispers when he sees her. She's covered in burns, and ash, and soot, and— _oh God, is that blood?_ The fireman puts her down, then runs back into the building to save more people. Snatching his first aid kit up, Pit runs over to her, kneels by her side. His fingers feel her throat, and he prays that he'll feel a pulse. A moment later, he feels it, weak and feeble under his fingers. _Thank God. She's alive._ Pulling a bottle of antibiotic gel and a roll of bandages out of the kit_, _Pit begins to do the best he can to save his best friend's life.

It's not easy. She and the fireman were hit by some falling debris on the way down, so she has lacerations all over the upper half of her body. Thankfully, none of the debris lodged inside her, so all he's got to do is stitch her up, stabilize her, and get her into an ambulance.

He snatches up some gauze pads and starts to blot the blood off of her lacerations. His hands shake a bit as he threads the needle, but he forces himself to stay calm.

_Remember, her life is in your hands. _

He puts down the needle, grabs a syringe, injects her with some stabilizer, then picks the needle up again. The needle slides smoothly into her pale skin, and he begins to stitch her up._  
_

_ix._

_03:18 AM, Ambulance 2-6_

"Come on. You're going to live," he whispers, holding her hand, stroking her hair off her face. "You're freaking _Samus Aran_. You're not going to let a little thing like fire kill you off, are you? You've survived deadly diseases and heartbreak and so many other things. Fire won't be what kills you off after this long, will it?"

"Five minutes to Dairanto," Link calls from the driver's seat. Another patient in the ambulance groans, and Pit forces himself to let go of Samus to tend to the other patient. A voice in the back of his head screams _Idiot, the girl you love is dying here_, but he ignores it and shoots a syringe of stabilizer into the patient.

As the syringe is emptied into the patient, he looks back at Samus and whispers, "Just five more minutes, Sam. Hold on for five more minutes."

The siren wails as Link swerves around two cars, switches lanes, stomps on the accelerator, and speeds along the highway. Pit notices that the patients' faces are turning slightly green, and hopes that they don't get in an accident. At the same time, though, he wants Link to go faster.

Glancing at the monitor, he sees that the patients' vitals are dropping dangerously low, and he's running out of stabilizer fast. _We've got to hurry!_

_x._

_07:30 AM, Dairanto First Care, Hospital Room 189_

Pit sits on the only chair in hospital room 189, wondering if Samus knows that he's there.

"This isn't what I expected for today," he mumbles, looking at her. She's lying on one of the hospital beds, covered in bandages and hooked up to an IV. He doesn't even know if she's awake— she's shot so full of painkillers that she's pretty much dead to the world. Holding the flowers and chocolate in his lap, he stares at her for a few minutes._ Are you awake? Do you know I'm here?_

He yawns, and suddenly it dawns on him that he hasn't slept since about ten the previous night. He's exhausted— he's saved his best friend's life and the lives of countless others, narrowly avoided about five car accidents_,_ and on top of all that, the cup of coffee that he's been holding just tipped over and spilled on him.

"Ugh!" he groans. Deciding to forget about everything for a moment, he takes his jacket off. Sticking the flowers and chocolates under his chair, he curls up on the hard plastic hospital chair, pillows his head on the jacket, and attempts to take a quick nap.

About an hour later, he hears a voice calling his name. "_Pit. Piiiiiit. Wake up._"

"Nngh. Four more minutes," he mutters. The voice gives a sigh.

"Jeeez. I'm supposed to thank you for saving my _life_ here, and all you say is 'Four more minutes'?"

Pit sits up with a jolt. "Sam!" The woman in question gives a small cough and a nod. "Oh my god, you're alive! I was scared that you were going to die!" He enfolds her in a crushing hug, and she buries her face in his shoulder.

"I— I was scared too. I thought that I wouldn't live through this morning," she says quietly, face still buried in his shoulder. He rubs her back comfortingly, feeling the rough bandages under the thin hospital gown she wears.

"It's okay. You're okay." He continues to whisper into her ear, comforting her as well as he can.

She pulls back from him after a while. Her eyes are red, her face is tear-streaked, and the shoulder of his T-shirt is slightly wet, but he pretends not to notice and changes the subject deftly. "So anyway, Sheik took over your operations for the day, and Link and Zelda came in while you were sleeping. Zelda says that if you don't strain yourself and take it easy for a while, you should be out of the hospital by next week."

"And then I'll be back again the next day," she smiles halfheartedly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Remind me to get Sheik some chocolates or something later... that poor girl, now she has to do even more operations than usual."

_Chocolate? _Pit's tired brain attempts to remember why the word "chocolate" triggered such a reaction, when he realizes— _Oh crap, I forgot! The chocolates!_

Letting go of her, he reaches under the chair and pulls out the chocolate and his bouquet of flowers with a flourish. "Ta-da! I almost forgot," he grins. "These are for you."

She takes the flowers and the box of chocolates, opens it, winces as a wound in her hand twinges, and pops one into her mouth. "Mmm." She blinks in surprise. "These are good. Thanks, Pit. But what're they for?"

_epilogue_

_09:00 AM, Dairanto First Care, hospital room 189_

"Sam," the EMT begins, looking down at the floor, "this is not how I imagined doing this at all. When I thought about doing this, I was kind of thinking that we'd be here, yeah, in this hospital, but I never figured that you'd actually be a patient, and that we'd have had a morning like this—"

"Get on with it," she smiles at him. Her smile spurs him to finish the rest of his question. He blushes slightly, fidgets with the flowers he's holding for a minute or so before finally blurting out, "Will you go out with me?"

Silence fills the room for what seems like eternity until Samus's face splits into one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen. "I thought you'd never ask." She reaches out her arms and hugs him again. His arms fold around her, and they stay there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. Samus thinks that despite the bad start, this turned out to be an okay Valentine's Day after all, and Pit thinks that this is one of the best days ever.

And in the hallway of the hospital, Link, still sooty and garbed in his EMT jacket, stands looking through the window in the hospital room's door. He turns to Marth with an evil smirk and holds out his hand. "Pay up."

* * *

_I am gonna be here, right beside you_

_I'm the one who will never leave you_

_I will hold on__ throughout the darkest storm_

* * *

**Right, that's done now~ I have fulfilled my Samus/Pit requirement for the rest of the month, at least. **

**Leave a review for medical!Samus/Pit :)  
**

**Also, for those of you looking for _Legend _updates, go vote on the poll on my profile, please. Thank you~**

**/isnotexpectingtowinatall**

**Also, there's a cameo in here by Maria Torres (from the video game _Trauma Team_). See if you can find her! :D  
**


End file.
